


INVALUABLE

by jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, First Time, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle/pseuds/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panic-stricken, Eren tries to leave Corporal Levi's watch to rescue his best friend. In the midst of preventing his charge from leaving, Levi finds himself forced to reveal how he really feels toward the young soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	INVALUABLE

It had been a rare calm day at Recon Corps Headquarters, drizzling off and on throughout the afternoon. Down time was a rarity in their line of work, and tensions were high among the troops as they tried to keep themselves busy while forced to stay inside; trying to keep their minds occupied and off… less pleasant thoughts.

Levi sat in the dining hall, kept dim but for a few candles on the table and the almost eerie glow from the setting sun peeking through the thinning rainclouds. Sitting with one ankle balanced on his knee, he thoroughly cleaned his already-spotless 3D maneuver gear, holding it up into the fiery glow of the sun, squinting through light reflecting onto his face.

Placing the last of his gear on white cloth spread over the table, he tentatively looked over at his charge. The young man, ten years his junior, was reading one of Hanji’s experiment logs, his brows furrowed into a scowl under his mass of black hair, his Caribbean-green eyes focused intently on deciphering the notes. Levi opened his mouth to speak, but the words were lost in the commotion as he heard a familiar voice, enveloped in urgency.

“Corporal!” She stormed toward him, not quick enough to hide her hesitancy when she spotted Eren. “I need to speak to you. Privately.”

Levi remained outwardly expressionless as he stood, though the nearly unnoticeable tension in his body would be visible to anyone who knew him personally. He held out a hand as he noticed his charge start to follow. “Stay.”

Walking as quickly as his, admittedly short, legs would allow, he followed Petra to the nearby hallway. “Sir, its Armin…” Levi tensed, grabbing her around the arm and rushing her through the doorway, knowing it was too late and his charge certainly overheard her.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he stared at his subordinate with a look of obvious displeasure. “Explain.”

Visibly flustered, knowing she had messed up, Petra spoke in hushed tones. “Sir, its Armin’s patrol. They’re the only team that hasn’t returned, and, to make matters worse, there was an emergency smoke round fired from the direction of his patrol.”

“He’s alone?”

Petra shook her head. “No, Sasha Braus was with him.”

“Potato girl, huh?” Levi paused, chewing on the inside of his lip, a mindless habit he had had since he was a criminal. “Send Hanji and Jean, tell them to take an extra horse just in case. I don’t think I need to stress how important it is to bring them back. His mind is an invaluable asset.”

Petra saluted, clearly still shaken as she worried so dearly about each of the recruits, walking down the hall with purpose. Levi watched, waiting until she gained admittance into the eccentric Hanji’s quarters before returning to the dining hall and his charge.

As he entered the hall, Eren looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Corporal, what’s going on. What happened? Is Armin all right? Is he safe? “ His sentences ran together as his words were rushed with panic.

“It’s fine. An emergency smoke round was fired from his patrol’s direction—“

Urgency in his voice, Eren spoke as he stood abruptly. “I have to go, sir!” Starting to walk toward the hallway as he spoke, he was stopped in his tracks by a hand grasping his wrist firmly. His leader didn’t speak, only looked up at him with an authoritative expression. “Please, let me go! That’s my brother! I have to—“

“Come with me.” Levi’s orders were concise as he pulled his charge by the wrist to his personal quarters, shutting the heavy wooden door behind them.

Levi held back an exasperated sigh as the young German jerked free of his grasp. “Corporal, you have to—“ he paused as Levi slightly raised an eyebrow at the challenge, “Please, corporal. Please, I need to go! Let me use my power, let me save him.” His voice dripped with desperation, his brows furrowed in an intense but pleading scowl.

The corporal tensed as he looked at his charge, fists balled with furious intent. “I can’t. Use your brain, genius! What if you go out there and change, and you lose control of yourself again? What happens then? If that were to happen I would have to – no.” He could feel his hold over his emotions starting to slip.

Eren hesitated, weighing the risks. “But Hanji is out there, even if I lose control she can… take care of it. If worse comes to worse she can end it. It doesn’t matter as long as Armin’s –“

“I said no!” His voice was a touch frantic, and it had a noticeable effect on his charge. Taking a slow breath to steady his voice, he spoke in his normal tone. “No. It is taken care of. You can’t help. I – _we_ can’t lose you. You’re too invaluable.”

Eren’s green eyes seemed to glow as he seethed, gritting his teeth. “I’m _invaluable_ as a fucking _tool_. So _use_ me!” He angrily stepped toward Levi, looking down at him challengingly. “If I’m just an _asset_ to you, then why Corp—“

His protests were cut off as the corporal swiftly grabbed his wrist with one hand, the other grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into a bruising-hard kiss. Levi’s lips lingered, leaning slightly into the kiss before pulling back and placing his heels back on the ground. He looked up at Eren, whose mouth was moving but no words were coming out.

“Do you understand now?” The confusion was still evident in the younger man’s eyes. Levi let out a small sigh, moving his hand from Eren’s arm and placing it lightly along the side of his face. “I can’t risk you. I can’t lose you.” He pressed his face against Eren’s, kissing beside his mouth, his nose, and barely placing a kiss on his eyelid. “I need you, Eren.” Pulling him into another kiss, gentler this time, barely touching the younger boy’s lips, rough from his habit of licking his lips.

Levi kissed him tentatively at first, closing his eyes and deepening the kiss as he felt Eren press his own lips into the kiss. Pressing his tongue against the younger man’s lips, the corporal slid his tongue into Eren’s welcoming mouth, taste foreign but somehow sweet. As he felt the smallest of moans escape into the kiss, he slowly moved them toward his bed, stopping when he felt the mattress press against the back of his knees.

Without separating from him, Levi pulled out of the kiss and instead began kissing elsewhere. Kissing gently along Eren’s jaw, running a tentative tongue along his earlobe in a way that sent shivers to his core. He could feel the hardening bulge pressing up against his own erection as he placed small nips down the soft flesh of his neck, digging his teeth in deep at the nape.

The moan that escaped Eren only served to pique the corporal’s want, and he unconsciously began to grind his hips as he slid a hand down underneath the rough cotton, pressing a fingertip against a harden nipple, causing the German to squirm, a red flush over his cheeks.

“Please corporal… not there…” he let out a wonderfully embarrassed moan, earning a smirk from the superior officer.

Levi slowly sat on the bed, tentatively pulling Eren down to straddle his own lap. “If not there, then where do you want me to touch?” Sliding a hand down the front of his charge’s pants, he freed his throbbing erection, pressingly teasingly against the tip. “Maybe this is what you want me to touch. You’re already so hard here.”

Wrapping his fingers around the throbbing member, slowly pumping, he pressed his thumb against the tip with each stroke. He could feel Eren twitching, felt his hot breath growing heavier and shorter as he buried his face in Levi’s neck. Still pumping, he reached into the chest that doubled as a nightstand, pulling out a bottle of clear lube. Filling his palm, he let his body temperature warm the gel as he continued to stroke Eren at an agonizingly slow pace.

Massaging the lube over his fingers, Levi slid his hand into the back of the panting Eren’s pants. As he pressed a finger against his hole, he felt the young man’s entire body tense against him as he jerked with surprise.

“C-corporal what are –“

Levi didn’t let him finish as he slowly, carefully pushed a finger into the tight entrance, tightening as the boy gasped.

“Relax, Eren. I’ll never hurt you again.” He felt the muscles relax around him, and slowly slid his finger almost to the entrance before gently sliding it back in several times. He watched Eren’s face, flushed, unsure, but not hurting, and this time he slid a second finger into the twitching entrance, slowly pushing them in as deep as he could, trying to loosen him gently but pushing his self-control to the limit.

Pulling his fingers out of his charge, Levi pushed Eren’s pants to the floor, sliding his hands up underneath his shirt, running his hands over the young, lean body as he removed the piece of clothing.

“Corporal I…” Eren looked down, his face flushed red and he kept his head down, mass of black hair hiding his eyes. “I… I want to touch yours too corporal…”

Levi found himself blushing, quickly turning to a smile as he leaned closer to Eren’s face. “Then touch it.”

Hands trembling, he undid his corporal’s pants, opening the front to free what was becoming a painfully hard erection. Nervous and a little sloppy, he wrapped a hand around the base of the shorter man’s cock, the other hand rubbing over the head. Eren’s technique wasn’t the greatest, but Levi still found himself breathing heavily as he ran a tongue over his chest, pinching a nipple between his teeth.

Releasing his grip, Eren hooked his thumbs under the seam of Levi’s shirt, pulling it over his head. He ran his hands slowly over the lean, sculpted body, fingers running over scars, and to his surprise, tattoos; from his previous life, he guessed. Leaning down, Eren slowly ran his tongue over a particularly visible scar that ran over the older man’s collarbone and to the soft flesh of his neck.

Levi felt a moan force its way from his lips as his charge licked and kissed along his neckline, arms wrapped around his inked shoulders and buried in his hair. Sliding his capable hands down the smooth, cinnamon-skinned back and gripped a cheek in each hand, using his fingers to open Eren, lifting his hips and lowering him onto the tip of his dick, slowly lowering him down his shaft.

The corporal bit his bottom lip as a low moan rose into his throat at the sensation of slowly sliding into Eren, whom tensed with a sharp intake of air as he felt his superior filling him up. They remained still, the room silent but for their heavy breathing and their hearts which were beating hard enough they _had_ to have been audible.

“Eren… can I move?”

He felt the younger man nod into his neck and barely heard him whisper, “yes, Corporal.”

“Please,” Pulling out to the head, slowly, he paused. “Call me by my name.” Thrusting back into him and rubbing against that oh-so sensitive spot inside, causing Eren to let out a little strangled moan with each thrust.

He kept his thrusts slow, but deliberate, careful not to hurt the young man that had been entrusted into his care. Observant as he was, even the corporal was taken by surprise when the younger man aggressively attacked his neck before gently pushing him back onto the bed.

Eren looked down at his now-very-vulnerable corporal, keeping his body upright, a hand place on that tattooed chest, and a hand holding onto the corporal’s leg for balance. Watching Levi intently, he began to move his hips, tilting them until he could feel the head of the corporal’s dick near his entrance, before grinding them forward, angling it just right so it would rub against that spot that sent shockwaves through his body, forcing an uncontrollable moan to escape his lips each time.

Levi’s brows were furrowed at the intense pleasure Eren was sending through his body. Sliding a hand up the young man’s thigh, he found himself gripping his pulsing cock, pacing his strokes with Eren’s thrusting. The younger man riding him was flushed, moaning and panting, losing control over his deliberate moments each time he ground his hips forward.

“C-corporal… I can’t… “ It was obvious that Eren was being overwhelmed, senses going numb from pleasure.

Levi’s eyes widened slightly with surprise, and he had swiftly flipped Eren onto his back, climbing on top of him. He looked down at him, watching his face and he slowly slid his dick back into his charge’s hole, watching as he didn’t even try to fight the gasping moans forcing their way from his lips.

Leaning over Eren, he nibbled on his ear. “Fuck… it feels incredible inside of you, Eren. Amazing.” Kissing and nibbling along his neck, leaving small kiss marks, Levi thrust in and out of Eren, rubbing against his sweet spot with every thrust. He could feel Eren tightening around him and let out a small chuckle in his ear. “Can you feel that? It’s sucking me in.”

Levi was panting heavily, both from the pleasure of being inside Eren, and from using all his might to control himself, but his panting was barely audible through all of the younger boy’s moaning.

He felt Eren nibble his own ear before crying out, “More, more!”

With those words Levi felt himself snap. Thrusting deep and fast into Eren, the corporal lost his control over his composure, going faster and harder, pushing all the way into the young man. He could feel that Eren was close, feel him tightening around his own pulsing cock. Sliding a hand between them he wrapped his fingers around the younger man’s throbbing erection, pumping it quickly.

“Ah~! Aah~! I’m going to… Le..vi.. I’m.. Levi~!” Gasping out words between his moans, Eren arched his back and called out the corporal’s name as he felt himself reach climax.

Levi could feel Eren tighten around him as he came, but hearing him call his name in that delicious voice is what drove him to the edge. Letting out a deep moan that was almost a growl, he felt his body tense as he thrust into his charge, coming inside him.

Breathing heavily he pulled himself from Eren’s entrance, seeing his cum leaking from it was oddly erotic for the clean freak. With satisfied exhaustion, he laid next to younger man, pulling him close and resting his head on his inked chest. Sliding a hand down, he intertwined his fingers with Eren’s, an odd calm spreading over the room.

“Eren… I meant it. I need you. Please, stay by my side?”

Shocked as he was to hear such vulnerable words from his corporal, Eren simply lifted their hands to his lips, kissing Levi’s, whispering a barely audible, “Always.”

The two quickly succumbed to their exhaustion, staying conscious long enough to overhear Armin’s return, complaining that none of this worry would’ve happened if it wasn’t for Sasha and something to do with meat.


End file.
